Struck by something else
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Sebastian Smyth, golden boy and son of the richest guy in Lima, and Kurt Hummel are kind of a secret item. And when someone walks in on them doing something not so pg in the bathroom, they have to face the consequences (one shot! Struck by lightening!au, where Carson walks in on Kurt and Sebastian not Nicholas and Scott. Don't have to have read the book to read the one shot)


**Ok, I have this amazing friend, WarblerChris and ITS HER BIRTHDAY WOOO! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ENJOY YOUR PRESENT!**

Sebastian pushed Kurt against the stall, kissing down his neck. The cheap plastic waered but didn't fall, even if it did, his father would pay for damages. Kurt let out a breathy moan and tangled his hand in his hair, who would have thought golden boy Sebastian Smyth, whose father owned half (practically all) of this hellhole Lima. But after graduation. They would be out of there. Off to New York or Paris or London or _somewhere_ where people weren't as close minded as they were here. They heard a loud awkward cough and Sebastian pulled away from Kurt with wide scared eyes Kurt's soft blue-green one's staring back at them, but they weren't alarmed, irritated but a far cry from scared.

Sebastian on the other hand, was fucking terrified. What if his parents found out? They would throw him out like Aunt Molly and Uncle Eric did to cousin Jean when they caught her with a girl? Or would they try to 'fix' him first? Send him off to some crazy straight camp like the ones he read about in the paper? The ones where they pray 14 hours a day for forgiveness to their sins. He was panicking. _What were they supposed to do?_

Sebastian pulled back on his polo and buttoned up and pulled up his trousers, trying in vain to make his hair less dishevelled. Kurt doing the same with his precious expensive clothes that Sebastian had practically mauled (someone was getting told off for that later). He pushed the stall door open slowly, the creaking noise filling him with agony, his heart thumping and his left hand shaking, he was racking his brains to think of a reason he could be in the stall with Kurt, maybe if it was some numbskull, he could convince them that they were cleaning and nothing else, maybe if it was some vain cheerleader, he could bribe her or _offer_ her something in return for her silence.

He finally had the guts to open the door the full way and alas, there was Carson. The over-achiever of Clover. The smart guy, he should have guessed. Who else would be in school this late. He swallowed, even if Carson was school loser, he had a respect for him, pulling together a newspaper every week on his own, even though Sebastian was the only one who read the thing, not because the articles were all that interesting, nothing was interesting in Lima, but out of a kind of respect for Carson.

Maybe Carson wasn't the worst person who could have caught him, it could have been that loudmouth cheerleader who always had it in for him since he turned her down for the Sadie Hawkins Dance, in front of _everyone. _Still, it wasn't as cruel as it sounded. She was the one to _ask _ him in front of everyone. But then, maybe arson was the worst person to find them, he had a vengeful, harsh, straight-talking nature. And Sebastian had been an ass to him, sticking that tampon to him and whatnot. And Carson had a whole newspaper at his disposal, maybe people would read it if he headline confirmed Prince Smythe was gay. Everyone kind of say it coming for Kurt though, he mentally apologised to Kurt for that jibe in his head.

Carson finally broke the silence I had previously filled with my thoughts "Gentleman I must say I am shocked. _Amused_ but shocked."

Sebastian was well aware he must have been paler that a ghost "Y-You won't tell anyone, right?" Kurt just cocked his arms, irritated to have been interrupted, he didn't get much alone time with Sebastian after all.

"Go ahead! Tell the world! We don't care!" Kurt's voice rang through, Sebastian glared at him.

"Shut up Kurt!" he hissed, then he looked at Carson "I-I...my paren't can't find out. They can't!" Sebastian said, Carson almost felt sorry for the poor kid.

Carson looked at them for a moment, looking them up an down. "Ya know...if I don't get any articles for my newspaper...I might have to run it...but if I got a weekly update on the finance and performing arts department. I'd be grand."

Kurt objected almost immediantly "No! No way. Now how. Nope! I am _not_ writing for your shitty paper!" he exclaimed. Sebastian sighed and looked at Kurt. That was easy to say when your father was Burt Hummel.

He grabbed Kurt's hands, looking at him "Kurt _please._ My parents can't find out..." he begged, Kurt looked doubtful but nodded Sebastian pressed a kiss to his temple and Carson made a gagging noise. Carson clapped his hands.

"Great. I want your first articles by Thursday, I don't accept late submissions." he said, turning to leave. "Sharpen your pencils."

And with that, Sebastian and Kurt were alone again. "I'd rather you sharpen mine." Sebastian whispered to Kurt.

Kurt laughed and hit him, the previous tension relaxed into a calm hazy drift that Sebastian hoped to wander through for a long while until he was snapped back up into the clutches of self-hate and drama.


End file.
